In an information processing system for performing processing such as distribution of an application program to processed devices such as web servers, as the number of processed devices increases, it takes longer time to complete the processing to all processed devices. In order to solve this problem, an effective technique is disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1.
The system described in Non-Patent Document 1 includes a plurality of processing devices which perform processing and a queue in which a plurality of processing requests are accumulated. The plurality of processing requests accumulated in the queue are distributed to respective processing devices and executed in parallel, in order to reduce the processing time and to share the load. With this technique, in the case of distributing the same application program to one-hundred web servers by using ten processing devices for example, if one-hundred processing requests which request distribution of an application program to one-hundred web servers are accumulated in the queue, and the one-hundred processing requests are allocated to the respective processing devices by ten requests for each and executed, the time required for the distribution becomes one tenth, compared with the case of distributing the application program by one processing device. Although the processing requests are equally allocated to the respective processing device in this example, it is possible to adjust the load by allocating more of the processing requests to a processing device of high performance than a processing device of low performance.
Non-Patent Document 1: Robert H. Halstead, Jr., “MULTILISP: a language for concurrent symbolic computation”, ACM Transactions on Programming Languages and Systems (TOPLAS), 1985